Roomies
by SunsetontheOcean
Summary: A small Verkwan fic for my soul because hey why not. Short chapters, but hopefully lots. Please don't kill me, I'm suupper cheesy... Long story short, Verkwan are roomies... for four years... yeah have fun with that #Verkwan #roomies
1. Chapter 1: Vernon

Vernon

Hansol Vernon Choi was bored. And tired. And just about 200% done with EVERYTHING. He had just finished unloading his (pitifully few) boxes into his dorm room for his freshman year of college. Yipee. College. _What,_ he mused to himself, _Was the the point of starting school when it was still 100 degrees out and still expecting people to pay attention?_

"I honestly could not agree more." said a voice from the doorway. Vernon jumped about five feet in the air with a startled, "Oh!"

"Sorry for startling you. I'm your roommate, Boo Seungkwan?" The boy at the door said, his eyebrows raised in a slight smirk at Vernon's (still) shell-shocked face.

"I- uh- yeah, hi, um, I'm Choi Hansol, but people call me Vernon." He stood up from his sitting position on the floor holding out his hand, which the other shook. With a sinking stomach, Vernon realized that, upon second glance, his roommate for the next FOUR YEARS was really, _really_ cute. _Well, fuck._ Realizing he had been staring, he dropped his gaze, blushing slightly.

"Do you already have a bed picked out, or….?" Seungkwan trailed off questioningly.

"Oh, uh, no, I actually just got all my stuff in here, so you can pick first." Vernon gestured vaguely to his boxes, his cheeks still dusted with pink. Seungkwan laughed softly, which was basically bells to Vernon.

"What?" Vernon asked indignantly.

"You're funny, Mr. Vernon." His roommate replied, amused undertones obvious in his voice.

Yep.

It was official.

Vernon was so royally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Seungkwan

2\. Seungkwan

Boo Seungkwan was having _quite_ a day. First, his dad wouldn't be here till tomorrow with his stuff, _then_ he has to have a REALLY HOT guy as his roommate. A hot guy who didn't know just how adorable he was. This was gonna be one helluva year. _Well, four years, actually._ He thought. At least he had his friends to rant to. 6 of his high school friends were attending his university, which made everything a little more tolerable.

"So…. do you have more stuff, or do you need things…?' Vernon, his new roomie asked.

"It should be here by tomorrow. I took a plane, so I had to get one of my parents to drive it here for me." he replied, adding, "Thought my mom was gonna have an aneurysm or something. Vernon laughed, a breathy, sort of puppyish laugh which had Seungkwan emotionally floored.

"Do you need help unpacking or anything?" He asked, shaking himself out of his daze. Vernon shook his head, then, seemingly reconsidering, said,

"Well, actually, I did bring a tv so maybe life would be a little more tolerable what with, ya know, school and everything."

"Oh hallelujah. I've been blessed with a roommate with real PRIORITIES!" Seungkwan hollered, earning another laugh from the other boy.

After getting the tv set up and some of Vernon's stuff unpacked, the two boys flung themselves onto the dorm - provided (thank god) couch to watch a movie. Pizza had been ordered, and Seungkwan turned his attention to the movies Vernon was absentmindedly flicking through on Netflix.

"What kind of movies do you like?" he asked Vernon.

"I'm… Openminded, I guess. I used to just watch whatever other people wanted to watch, so, you know, feel free to suggest something." Vernon replied, glancing at Seungkwan before quickly turning away, a small smile on his face.

"What's the smile for?" Seungkwan asked, a little self consciously.

"I, uh, it's nothing…" he replied hastily. Mentally shrugging, Seungkwan returned his attention to the tv screen and let out a shriek, causing Vernon to jump again.

"Motherf-... Don't scare me like that! What is it?" Vernon exclaimed, a hand to his heart as if trying to squeeze the adrenaline out of it.

"THEY HAVE DREAM HIGH OHMYGOOODDDD!" Seungkwan fanboyed. (He didn't squeal. Whatever you may be told, Boo Seungkwan NEVER squealed.)

"What's Dream High?" Vernon asked. Faking offence, Seungkwan gasped.

"You've NEVER SEEN Dream High? Now, that's just wrong."

"But-"

"Nope, shut up, we are watching Dream High, and you WILL like it." Seungkwan made a 'zip-the-lip' gesture at Vernon, who grumbled a little, but reluctantly submitted.


	3. Chapter 3: Vernon

3\. Vernon

Vernon was not expecting to like Dream High, but, in being pleasantly surprised, he ended up loving it. At Vernon's request, Seungkwan eagerly agreed to watch the second movie.

About 35 minutes into the film, Vernon felt a weight drop onto his shoulder. Glancing over, he realized that Seungkwan had fallen asleep, and his head had rolled onto him. _Oooohhhmygod okay calm down Vernon you need to CALM THE FUCK DOWN he probably doesn't even realize, I mean, he's asleep, who are you kidding?_ Vernon chided himself.

Switching the movie off, Vernon tried to slow his racing heart. After what seemed like hours (but was probably only about fifteen minutes) he felt himself slipping into dreamland, and willingly surrendered himself to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Vernon first wondered why he was lying on the couch, and then, _Why is my roommate using me as a pillow?_ Then, _HOLY SHIT my hottie roommate is LYING ON ME ASDFGHJKL what do I DO?_ After spending almost ten minutes just calming himself down enough to be sensible, he shook Seungkwan gently, trying not to _outwardly_ screech as much as he was _inwardly_ screeching. Stirring, the shorter boy murmured a "Hmm?" that set Vernon's cheeks aflame.

"Hey, Seungkwan, time to get up. Your stuff's coming today, right? Also, you're kinda… pinning me, here." he said, pushing his roommate softly.

"Mmhmm…. OH SHIT!" He jerked upright. "Ohmygod, did I actually fall asleep on you? I'm so sorry, I must've been really-"

"Hey, no, it's fine. I didn't wanna wake you up, so…" Vernon cut Seungkwan's apologies short. Clearing his throat after a _very_ awkward silence, he said, "Well, I'm gonna shower, I'll be out in a bit." Grabbing some clothes and a towel, he shut the door to the bathroom with a sigh.

 _I am definitely texting Seungcheol about this…_ He thought, wondering how his high school friends would react to his dramatic predicament.

When he was done showering, he waited for Seungkwan to disappear into the bathroom before unlocking his phone and opening the group chat.

DiCaprio: GUYS HOLY SHIT

DiCaprio: YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE

DiCaprio: WHAT JUST HAPPENED

: if you broke something again, I don't wanna hear it

DiCaprio: What crawled up ur ass and died

GermGyu: aw what happened to our lil hansollie

DiCaprio: MY ROOMMATE'S HECKIN ADORABLE

DiCaprio: AND HE FELL ASLEEP ON ME

WinWoo: … well damn son

lilDK: asdfghjkl WHAT NOW

JunHottie: I CHOKED ON AIR

DiCaprio: but srsly, im rly fcked

: yah id say so

DiCaprio: NOT HELPING

DiCaprio: oh sHIT OKAY

GermGyu: whatwhatwhat

DiCaprio: his hair's wet

DiCaprio: he looks like a wet lil puppy im scrEWED

WinWoo: lmao have fun w that

lilDK: i want photo evidence

DiCaprio: wtf no im not that creepy

JunHottie: LMFAO GOOD ONE

DiCaprio: BITCH ILL FIGHT

: ...ud get squished, honey.

"Ugh…." Vernon made a face at his phone screen, having left the chat in a bit of a huff.

"What's with the face?" Seungkwan asked, suddenly.

"Just wondering if you can delete friends in real life…" He sullenly replied. "They're all idiots, like, honestly, I go to study with another friend, and they're like, 'Oooh are you dating? If you're not, can I have him?' Like, c'mon, guys!" Vernon's chest tightened when he realized what he had just said. What if this guy was a complete homophobe, or would, like, kick him out?

"Oh, I get you. My friends are more drama queen-y, like 'Ooohh, Kwannie, do you liiiiikke himm?' Complete with the creepy eyebrows" Seungkwan laughed, not batting an eye. _Oh, good,_ Vernon thought, _maybe I'll have a chance this time._


	4. Chapter 4: Seungkwan

4\. Seungkwan

Seungkwan had almost screamed aloud when Vernon said "...can I have _HIM_ ". He was almost convinced that his new roommate was straight, or at least straight enough to not notice him. He was tempted to ask him out then and there, but instead he said, "So what do you want to study?"

Vernon's face brightened. "I'm gonna study music, probably dance too." Seungkwan could not believe his luck.

"Really? Me too! I wonder if we have classes together?" He exclaimed, reaching for his phone to check his schedule, noticing Vernon do the same.

"Here, let me see." Vernon had his hand out, gesturing for Seungkwan to give him his phone. "Oh, great! We have the same 1 o'clock class, lunch break, and 3 o'clock class!" He said, grinning. His expression changed to one of shock as he saw what time it was. "Oh, shit, I promised my friends I would meet them for lunch at 1:30, oohhhh I'm gonna be late!"

Seungkwan laughed. "Go, then. Run, Vernon, ruuuuunnn!" He called after him as he raced out the door. Now that he was gone, Seungkwan could text his friends about him in peace.

DivaBoo: GUYS OMFG

JeongHair: what

JisoosChrist: WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY SPILL

Woozi: what happened this time

HushHosh: TELL

Dinosaur: cmon we're dying

MingHoe: BOO SEUNGKWAN I SWEAR

DivaBoo: Okay so remember when I was pissed about having a roommate

JeongHair: yeah…

JisoosChrist: yep it was really annoying

DivaBoo: rude

DivaBoo: but seriously, consider me screwed

Dinosaur: why did he do smth

MingHoe: I'LL FIGHT HIM

DivaBoo: no please dont

DivaBoo: the problem is…

HushHosh: Yes…?

DivaBoo: he's hot AND gay

DivaBoo: and he likes Dream High

DivaBoo: hes perfect

JeongHair: OMG KWANNIE

JeongHair: KEEP HIM

DivaBoo: hes my roommate how can i not

DivaBoo: fuck

DivaBoo: hes my roOMMATE

MingHoe: lmao good luck, Kwan

Unfortunately for Seungkwan's dignity, his dad walked in with a knock on the door JUST in time to see him flip his phone off.

"Bad timing, Kwan?" He asked, earning a dramatic sigh from his son.

"I need new friends…" Seungkwan lamented, then laughed dryly as he realized he was almost mirroring Vernon's attitude from earlier. His dad raised an eyebrow, but said only, "I'm gonna start bringing stuff in, can you help?". Following him outside, Seungkwan prepared himself for another round of college moving.

After only about half an hour bringing various things into the dorm room, Seungkwan was hugging his (somewhat tearful) father goodbye, waving and rolling his eyes at the car, speeding away back home.

He allowed himself a single wistful moment before turning to head back into the dorm building.


End file.
